1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to animal feeding devices and more particularly to a sow feeder with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a sow is confined in a stall (e.g., sow stall) in piglet breeding period. It is typical for a farm employee to regularly pour feed material into a feed collecting trough of a feeder located at gate of the stall so that a sow may eat the feed material. However, it is time consuming and labor-intensive job.
A great number of prior patents for animal feeder are disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,811 discloses a sow feeder.
Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of animal feeder are constantly being sought.